


Morning Search

by Stephicness



Series: Droobles and Drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Ignis could have sworn he still had some coffee left this morning...





	

Half asleep and disgruntled with the sight before him, the Lucian strategist stood there with his knuckle between his teeth as he resisted the urge to grind his teeth together out of frustration. Despite all of the shelves he tore through, the highs and lows he investigated throughout the kitchen, _it wasn’t there._ His morning coffee, his stock and supply of his life elixir. His Ebony was gone. Ignis couldn’t have possible had drunken it all, and he knew for a fact that he had enough coffee to last him for the week until they could replenish their supplies, but where on Eos did he put it?

“I could have sworn it was right here. Where the bloody hell is it?”

“Where is what…?” A yawn came from the doorway as Ignis stared intently at the cabinets and shelves of the kitchen. “Your commotion and rummaging throughout the apartment is a nuisance, Scientia…”

“The Ebony! I cannot seem to find my stock anywhere. I know I had it somewhere the night before when I…” He paused in mid-thought, slowly noticing the aroma in the air. _His coffee…!_ He turned towards the figure in the doorway, noticing the tall, pale figure standing there with a weary and disgruntled look on his face. Mismatched eyes looked at Ignis with a bemused expression before he brought his coffee mug up and buried his nose into it to take a sip of his coffee.

Well, Ignis’s coffee, that is.

 _“You!”_ Ignis gawked as he stormed over to Ravus, almost making an attempt to snatch away the coffee cup from the silver-haired man. “You took my coffee, didn’t you, Ravus?”

Ravus gave a grunt in response, holding the coffee mug up and away from the strategist as Ignis reached up for it. “I have a clear recollection that the Ebony did not have your name labelled on it, or did you have a contract verifying your ownership. So no. I did not take _your_ coffee.” He turned his head from Ignis, taking another slow and deliberate sip of the hot black liquid before he looked down at Ignis once more. It tasted awful, and Ravus honestly thought the scent of coffee was horrible. He’d much rather have tea, and Ignis knew this. Yet Ravus still drank it right in front of Ignis. “I took the coffee that just so happened to be on top of the refrigerator.”

“You took it all though, Ravus. That is a week’s worth of coffee! Please don’t tell me you drank it all.”

“Yes. I _did_ drink it all. I stayed up all night just so I can do such.”

“What?! Why?!” Ravus was slow to return a gaze back at Ignis, cold and fierce as he stepped up to Ignis, slowly backing the strategist into the refrigerator. He pressed his forearm against the door, staring down at the strategist with his heterochromatic eyes narrowed in a glare.

“If I did not have the luxury of sleeping because you at that brute Amicitia decided to howl into the late night, then you do not have the luxury of drinking your coffee this morning.” He pushed the empty cup of coffee against Ignis’s chest, the strategist fumbling with the coffee mug before Ravus pushed himself away and began to exit the kitchen. _“_ Next time, do me a favor and _invest in a goddamn gag, Scientia.”_

**Author's Note:**

> One of the fics that slowly begins a college AU fic. Still in the process of planning stuff though~


End file.
